Itu Bukan Cinta
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: "Tanamkan ini baik-baik di dalam otakmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke." # AU!SasuNaru; Yaoi; Warnings inside. Enjoy!


Naruto menoleh ke luar jendela taksi yang dinaikinya dengan pikiran yang terbagi dua. Jalan tol sudah lengang dengan kendaraan lain, karena memang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya begitu wajah adiknya, Naruko, kembali terbayang. Seharusnya ia tidak bersuara seperti itu pada adiknya. Tetapi... ia juga punya batas kesabaran. Dan batas kesabarannya itu tak bisa terbendung lagi tadi, di saat yang tidak tepat, hingga mengakibatkan kesalahpahaman.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut kuat-kuat. Seolah ingin mengeluarkan seluruh bebannya.

Hanya ada satu tempat yang bisa membuatnya melupakan kejadian tadi. Ya, hanya ada satu...

**.**  
**.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

**.**

_**Alternate Universe**_

**M**-_rated_

**2k+** _words_

**Drama/Tragedy**

_**Oneshot**_

**.**

_~a_ **SasuNaru**_ story~ _

**.**

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Yaoi, **_yang mengumbarkan cerita antara** pria dengan pria. **_Rating_ **M** untuk petunjuk ke arah _lemon. B__ondage_. _Possible __**OOC.**_ Paragraf dan dialog yang di-_italic _adalah _flashback_. Tidak ada tujuan _bashing_ untuk karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian.

**.**

Terinspirasi dari komik Kodocha Child's Play karya Miho Obana dan novel STILL karya Esti Kinasih. Ide cerita, dialog, dan paragraf, sebagian saya ambil dan disesuaikan ke dalam fanfiksi ini sesuai keinginan saya. ^^

**.**

**Jeanne's** _present_...

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Itu Bukan Cinta**

* * *

**.**  
**.**

_Keletihan tampak jelas di wajah Naruto begitu ia menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu rumah. Setelah menarik pintu rumahnya kembali menutup, Naruto langsung menuju dapur. Menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi meja makan, setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil segelas air putih._

_Menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, Naruto memijat pelipis kanannya dengan gerakan memutar untuk membuat penat di kepalanya sedikit menghilang. Hingga tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki berlari mendekat ke arah dapur._

_"Niisan!" Naruko berseru girang begitu melihat kakak satu-satunya itu sudah pulang. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh makna. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"_

_Naruto menoleh dengan gerakan lambat, "Apa?"_

_Naruko tertawa pelan, "Anu, itu—"_

_"Kau mau minta uang jajan?" potong Naruto dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam._

_"Eh? Bukan itu..." Naruko menggeleng-geleng._

_Satu alis Naruto terangkat, "Lalu apa? Apa kau mau pergi dengan teman-temanmu ke taman bermain lagi? Mau dibelikan baju baru? Kau mau uang berapa, hm?" Pertanyaan Naruto memberondong dengan nada sinis._

_"Niisan...?" Kedua kening Naruko mengerut bingung. Tidak biasanya kakaknya seperti itu. "Bukan itu maksudku, aku—"_

_"Ini! Bawa semua yang kau mau!" Dengan kedua mata berkilat marah Naruto membuang lima lembar uang yen yang diambilnya dari dompet ke lantai._

_Naruko terpaku. "Niisan...?" Suaranya terdengar seperti mencicit karena takut. "Kenapa...?"_

_"Kau mau apalagi, sih?!" Naruto memegang kedua sisi kepalanya dengan tangannya. "Anak-anak seusiaku semuanya masuk ke universitas, dan kelihatannya menyenangkan..." kedua mata Naruto menatap Naruko, "Kau tahu tidak? Karena melahirkanmu, okaasan masuk rumah sakit. Setelah itu, aku yang repot bekerja dan mengurusmu. Repot sekali! Aku juga ingin merasa bahagia! Seandainya kau tidak dilahirkan!"_

_Kedua mata Naruko membelalak tak percaya mendengar perkataan sang kakak. Naruto tersentak, baru tersadar dengan perkataannya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruko yang melangkah mundur dengan tubuh gemetar dan kedua pelupuk mata yang sudah penuh dengan air mata._

_"Ma-Maaf... a-aku... aku..." Naruko bersuara terputus-putus dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh jatuh di kedua pipinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat pucat karena syok mendengar perkataan Naruto, dan baru tahu alasan selama ini sang kakak bekerja sebagai tulang punggung keluarga._

_"Naruko..." Naruto bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, mencoba mendekati adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA itu. Namun Naruko sudah lebih dulu berbalik dan berlari pergi, setelah menjatuhkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya di balik punggung._

_Naruto tertegun begitu ia membungkuk untuk mengambil bungkusan kado yang terjatuh itu. Ada tulisan Naruko di kertas yang tertempel di kado itu yang mengatakan 'Naruto nii, selamat ulang tahun!'. Naruto membeku. Baru sadar kalau ia sudah salah paham saat tadi adiknya itu ingin mengajaknya bicara..._

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai." Suara sang supir taksi membuat lamunan Naruto langsung buyar. Setelah membayar sejumlah argo, Naruto membuka pintu di sampingnya, dan melangkah turun.

Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju klub malam di depannya—yang kadang beberapa kali didatanginya untuk melepas semua masalahnya. Musik _clubbing_ terdengar menyambut saat Naruto sudah berada di dalam tempat hiburan malam itu.

Salah satu _bartender_—yang dekat dengan Naruto—yang ada di balik meja langsung tersenyum begitu melihat kedatangan pria manis itu. "Seperti biasa, kan?" tanyanya sambil mengambil gelas yang disediakan khusus untuk Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dengan segaris senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Ada apa di sana?" tanya Naruto begitu ia melihat kerumunan orang yang ada di bagian utara, lumayan jauh dari posisi ia duduk di meja bar.

"Ah, itu, ada salah satu pria dari kelas orang kaya yang sudah hampir seminggu ini datang ke klub malam ini," jawab sang _bartender_. "Dia menantang siapa saja yang mau bermain kartu remi dengannya. Kalau ada yang berhasil mengalahkannya, dia akan memberikan apa saja. Tapi kalau dia yang menang, siap-siap menjadi budaknya."

Naruto mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Sungguh?"

Sang _bartender_ mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengadu nasibmu untuk menantang si Tuan Muda dari keluarga Uchiha itu?"

Satu alis Naruto terangkat, "'Uchiha'?"

"Nama lengkapnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Semua wanita yang datang ke klub malam ini bahkan rela berebutan agar bisa jadi kekasihnya, atau minimal _partner_-nya satu malam."

Naruto semakin penasaran ingin melihat langsung wajah si Uchiha Sasuke itu. Setelah menenggak _wine_ di gelasnya sampai habis, Naruto bangkit berdiri. Membuat sang _bartender_ menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Aku mau mencoba mengadu nasib di meja judi yang dia ciptakan itu," kata Naruto, sebelum berlalu pergi.

Sang _bartender_ bersiul panjang. "_Good luck_!" serunya, sebelum kembali sibuk melayani orang yang memesan minuman.

Semakin mendekat ke arah kerumunan orang-orang itu, Naruto bisa mendengar suara-suara antusias. Dan tepat begitu Naruto mencapai kerumunan itu, ia mendengar sebuah suara rendah berkata dengan menantang, "Apa masih ada yang ingin menantangku bermain kartu remi?"

"Ya, aku." Naruto menyahut tanpa berpikir sambil mendorong dua pria di depannya ke samping.

Semua mata yang ada di kerumunan itu menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sasuke tak berkedip begitu dilihatnya Naruto menuju sofa tunggal yang tadi diduduki lawan mainnya. Kemudian pria manis itu menyandarkan punggungnya dengan satu kaki menopang di atas kakinya yang lain. Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, tak menyangka akan menemukan malaikat di tempat seperti ini. Akan dibuatnya pria manis itu jatuh bertekuk lutut malam ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menerima gelas alkoholnya yang diulurkan seorang wanita yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Bisa kita mulai saja permainan kartunya?"

"Hmm, kau tak sabaran, ya?" Sasuke terkekeh pelan, sebelum ia menatap wanita yang duduk di samping kirinya. "Kocok kartunya."

Dengan anggukan patuh wanita itu berdiri dan mengumpulkan semua kartu di atas meja kaca. Setelah mengocoknya beberapa kali, ia membagikannya sebanyak tiga belas lembar dengan posisi tertutup ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto bergiliran.

"Aturannya mudah," suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. "Setiap membuang dua kartu satuan di atas meja, kita berdua akan dibagikan tiga belas kartu lagi secara bergiliran oleh wanita itu," Ia menunjuk wanita yang mengocok kartu dengan dagu. "Terus begitu hingga kartu itu habis dan salah satu di antara kita ada yang menang. Jika kau menang, kau bisa meminta apa saja dariku. Tapi jika aku yang menang, kau harus jadi budakku. _Deal_?"

"_Deal_." Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kartu yang sudah disediakan olehnya.

Secara bergiliran Naruto dan Sasuke terus saling mengalahkan dengan kartu-kartu di tangan mereka. Terus dan terus seperti itu, hingga tumpukkan kartu di tangan wanita itu habis, dan ia kembali duduk di samping kiri Sasuke.

Naruto tampak berkonsentrasi dengan kartu di tangannya. Apa ia harus mengeluarkannya secara _pair, threes, straight, flush,_ atau _full house_?

Permainan kartu di antara keduanya akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai. Dengan percaya dirinya, Naruto membuang semua kartu di tangannya.

"_Threes_ sepuluh dengan _pair_ A." Senyuman kemenangan Naruto saat melihat kedua mata Sasuke yang sempat membulat tak percaya langsung memudar begitu pria itu akhirnya membuang semua kartu di tangannya.

"_You lose._ Kombinasi kartuku _three King_ dan _pair_ tiga," Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku yang menang."

Naruto mematung di posisi duduknya begitu ia mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya yang berseru mengejek ke arahnya. Tersadar dengan keadaannya yang seperti telur di ujung tanduk, Naruto bangkit berdiri, dan berniat melarikan diri. Namun niatnya langsung terkubur karena dua _bodyguard_ Sasuke langsung menahan lengannya di kedua sisi, setelah mendengar perintah Sasuke.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur setelah menyetujui perjanjian kita di awal sebelum permainan tadi..." Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari berjalan mendekat. Ia berhenti persis di depan Naruto. "Kau sendiri yang menurunkan kedua kakimu ke kegelapan, jadi—seharusnya kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya sejak awal." Didekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto dan melanjutkan dengan bisikan, "Aku akan terus menarikmu ke dasar kegelapan, hingga kau tidak bisa melihat cahaya lagi."

Sesaat Naruto merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak cemas, gelisah, dan takut. Telapak tangan Sasuke membelai pipinya dengan gerakan lambat. Sorot mata pria itu seolah berkata 'Mulai malam ini, kau sudah jadi milikku, Uzumaki Naruto'.

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak tahu ia dibawa pergi ke mana setelah keluar dari klub malam itu dengan dua _bodyguard_ Sasuke yang menggiringnya menuju mobil. Sebelum didorong masuk ke dalam mobil, kedua tangannya diborgol di belakang punggung, dan kedua matanya ditutup oleh _blindfold._

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah begitu tangan Sasuke menggerayangi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sementara di bagian atas, bibir Sasuke memberi kecupan tanpa jeda di bagian lehernya. Pria itu seolah ingin membuatnya terangsang.

Tepat begitu mobil Sasuke berhenti di tempat tujuan, semua perlakuan pria itu berhenti. Naruto hanya bisa mengerang dalam hati karena merasa tersiksa dengan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya yang urung keluar.

Kembali, Naruto digiring oleh dua _bodyguard_ Sasuke begitu ia dibawa keluar dari dalam mobil. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu ia sekarang di tempat apa. Begitu keluar dari _lift,_ ia terus digiring oleh _bodyguard_ Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar yakin ia berada di sebuah kamar begitu tubuhnya didorong terbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidur, setelah sebelumnya borgol di kedua tangannya dibuka.

Namun ternyata, kedua tangannya kembali diborgol di atas tempat tidur itu. Naruto bisa merasakan borgol di kedua tangannya berasal dari _headboard_ tempat tidur.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Naruto panik begitu pakaian di tubuhnya dilucuti satu per satu oleh kedua _bodyguard_ Sasuke.

Kedua _bodyguard_ Sasuke seolah tak mendengar teriakan protes Naruto. Dan baru berhenti begitu membuat tubuh Naruto sudah tak tertutupi selembar benangpun.

Naruto bergidik merasakan angin dingin AC di dalam kamar itu menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Kedua matanya masih tertutup _blindfold,_ ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain gelap.

"Kalian berdua cepat keluar." Suara Sasuke akhirnya terdengar. Tubuh Naruto mulai menggigil; antara rasa dingin yang dirasakannya dan juga takut dengan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Begitu pintu kamar tertutup dari luar, Naruto bisa mendengar Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu. Naruto menelan ludah susah payah. Baru sadar dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Seandainya ia tak menantang pria itu di klub malam tadi, pasti ia tak akan dibawa ke tempat ini.

Dengan seringaian senang di bibirnya, Sasuke merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto sama-sama seri. Sama-sama telanjang. Tiba-tiba dibentangkannya kedua kaki Naruto, membuat jeritan tertahan keluar dari bibir pria manis itu. Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke mengelus kedua kaki Naruto, dari lutut sampai pangkal paha. Berulang-ulang kali. Tubuh Naruto tersentak-sentak kecil karena perlakuan kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Ku-Kumohon, lepaskan aku," pinta Naruto dengan suara bergetar takut. "Akan kulakukan apa saja, asalkan jangan yang sekarang kau lakukan pada tubuhku ini..."

Sasuke tertawa. Durasinya bahkan lumayan lama. Seolah Naruto baru mengatakan lelucon yang sangat lucu. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu—" jeda itu digunakan Sasuke untuk menindih tubuh Naruto, "—sampai aku puas," lanjutnya di depan bibir Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Itu bukan cinta.

Kalimat itulah yang terus bergaung di tempurung kepala Naruto begitu keesokan paginya ia membuka mata di dalam kamar yang semalam menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada sekujur tubuhnya.

_"I love you, so I need you. I need you, so I love you. Now, I can't differentiate either__*****__."_

Hanya kalimat itulah yang diucapkan Sasuke, sebelum pria itu meninggalkannya.

Itu bukan cinta. Bukan cinta. BUKAN CINTA!

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan melempar semua bantal yang ada di dekatnya ke sembarang arah. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah itu.

Dengan ringisan yang keluar dari bibirnya Naruto merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur. Berjalan menuju kaca berbentuk oval yang ada di dekat lemari pakaian besar.

Menjijikan.

Satu kata itu langsung terlintas di benak Naruto begitu melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Yang dipenuhi _kissmark_ Sasuke semalam. Dan cairan sperma yang sudah mengeras di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Ia terlihat seperti pelacur. Dan akan terus menjadi seorang 'pelacur' untuk Uchiha Sasuke, setiap malam.

Tanpa bisa Naruto tahan kedua matanya tiba-tiba memanas. Isak tangis terlepas dari bibirnya. Dan air mata mulai meleleh jatuh di kedua pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada gunanya ia mencari cara kabur dari tempat ini, karena—

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Tanamkan ini baik-baik di dalam otakmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—keinginan Naruto untuk melarikan diri sudah hilang. Dia sadar, tidak akan ada tempat tujuan yang benar-benar aman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**KET:**  
*****_Quote_ dari Winston Churcill.

**Jeanne's **_**notes**_**:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review_, _fave_, dan _follow_) di fic **'24 Second Rule!'** itu:

**uzumaki yuki; Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii; saphire always for onyx; putrifibrianti96; SNlop; Evi; mel; zukie1157; miszshanty05; hanazawa kay; Ryuusuke583; gici love sasunaru; Akane-Rihime; avs1105; uzumakinamikazehaki; unknown; aokiaoki95; bleszynski; otomeharu22; Wulan384; Ineedtohateyou; narusay; kusuma Lya.**

Berikut pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dari beberapa _review _yg saya rangkum dan akan menjawabnya jadi satu:

Q: Bisa buat sekuelnya?

A: Maaf, tapi saya nggak akan membuat sekuel fic '24 Second Rule' itu, begitu pula dengan fic ini. Seperti yg sudah pernah saya bilang, saya suka membuat fic _cliff hanger_.

Q: Kenapa _lemon_-nya sering di-_skip_?

A: Saya sudah membuat prinsip 'Tidak akan mempublikasikan fanfiksi yang _lemon_-nya eksplisit di FFn ini, kecuali _lemon_ implisit'.

Q: Memangnya apa beda _rating_ MA dan M?

A: untuk lebih jelasnya silakan kunjungi 'Fiction_Ratings_._com'; hilangkan underscore. FFn sangat melarang fanfiksi ber-_rating _ MA.

* * *

...Ya, lagi-lagi adegan _lemon_ eksplisitnya saya _cut_, karena saya tidak ingin melanggar apa yang sudah ditetapkan FFn. Saya tau, pasti ada yg gregetan/kesal karena pengen baca _lemon_ eksplisitnya, tetapi saya selalu saja memotongnya.

Sebenarnya, saya ingin me-_repost_ yang versi lengkapnya (tanpa di-_cut _bagian _lemon_-nya) di wordpress saya. Namun saya malas meladeni orang2 yg sudah saya beri _password_ tetapi nggak meninggalkan jejak.

Untuk itulah, saya sudah membuat satu grup di facebook, yang di sana sudah ada fic2 MA-rated saya dari FFn ini. Jika kalian berminat ingin membaca fic2 SasuNaru yg sudah pernah saya publikasikan di FFn ini dalam versi lengkapnya (dalam hal ini adegan _lemon_-nya tidak saya _cut_), silahkan mencari nama fb saya: **Jeannexta**.

Saya hanya akan mengonfirmasi pertemanan dan memasukkan ke dalam grup fb saya dengan satu syarat: tidak akan menjadi _silent__ reader_. Beritahu _username_/_penname_ yg kalian gunakan di FFn di kotak pesan saya, sekaligus perkenalkan sedikit diri kalian. Terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg berikutnya!


End file.
